The present invention generally relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to hardware accelerator access in computer systems.
In complex processing systems, hardware accelerator functions may be available to assist with performing support functions and freeing up primary processing resources to perform other tasks. Hardware accelerators are not typically directly accessible to application programs in environments where hardware accelerators are shared between multiple processing cores and application programs operate using different address space constraints. For instance, application programs performing operations in terms of logical or virtual addresses may not have visibility or access to physical addresses used by hardware accelerators.